Sounds In The Night
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: IchigoXRyou Read&Review! Thank you Kisshu Neko for the title. Read the story. Ryou and Ichigo don't like each other. But a thumping sound they heard one night is about to change that all.
1. Thump Thump

Meg: Okie dokiee...this is a RyouXIchigo...If you looking for a KishuXIchigo...go to my "KISHULOVESICHIGOLOVESKISHU?"fanfic! this is a fanfic about Ichigo and Ryou.. NYA  
Ichigo: I'm surprised you haven't killed Aoyoma yet..  
Meg: -laughs- NYYA  
Ichigo: You didn't...  
Meg: Nope...BUT I did give him the 24 year flu(made it up) xD NYA  
Ryou: I'm glad i'm not that tree hugger..  
Meg: -laughs- RYOU! -hugs ryou- NYA  
Ichigo: -hugs ryou-  
Ryou: Hi to you too?  
Meg: -stops hugging Ryou- I used to have a crush on Ryou and a crush on Kishu when i was younger! -laughs- NYA! ..and I had an itsy bitsy crush on Masaya. 0.0  
Ichigo: -sings kit kat bar handshake-  
Meg: I love kit-kat bars! -sings with Ichigo-  
Meg&Ichigo: Gimme a break. Gimme a break. Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar. Chocolatey chewy. Gotta make your day. Everywhere we go we hear the people say. HEY! GImme a break. HEY! Gimme a break. Break me off a piece of that. Gotta have a piece of that. Break me off a piece of that kit-kat bar! WOO! -laugh-  
Ichigo: Me and Meg are friends now...ever since I dumped Aoyoma.  
Meg: Disclaimer! NYA!

Disclaimer: Meg does not own any of this anime that was created by Reiko Yoshida and Mai Ikumi.

Summery: Ichigo-

Meg: No summery! Last time you almost spoiled my whole story...you got fired. Sorry summery dude. Anyway..on with the story!

Meg: Ok..This chapter has been revised because of all the typos..If my 8th grade teacher read this I would be dead. -sweatdrops- so here is the revised version.  
Credit to Kish's Kittie for part of the revised chapter...

"AHH! I'm late! Nya!" Ichigo shouted while running out of her house and heading towards Cafe Mew Mew. She felt her heart thumping loud as she ran as fast as possible. She soon arrived at the cafe in record time... but she was still ten minutes late...

Ichigo through the cafe doors and bumped into Lettuce, causing her to drop all of the plates she was carrying.

"Oh! Sorry Lettuce!" Ichigo said while helping her pick up all of the broken glass.

"Oh. I got it Ichigo, it's okay." Lettuce smiled.

"Um... okay... I'll get a broom." Ichigo said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. She, again, bumped into someone. "Sorry!" she stated immediately.

"Watch it baka," a voice stated.

She stood up. "I said I was sorry!" she walked into the kitchen and got a broom.

Ichigo came out and stuck her tounge at Ryou. She then went back to Lettuce who was still picking up the pieces of broken glass. Ichigo swept up the rest of the broken glass and Lettuce went back to work.

It was a normal day of work. Mint was drinking tea, Lettuce was trying her best, Ichigo was working her butt off, Pudding was performing tricks, and Zakuro was staring at the customers...

Closing time. 'Finally' Ichigo thought. She began to leave.

"Ichigo..your staying" Ryou said from behind her.

"What?!Why?!" she shouted.

"Because...I'm penilizing you for being late." he smirked and walked away.

"Stupid Ryou. Making me stay late...Just because I was late by 10 lousy minutes." Ichigo mumbled to herself.

Ryou had gone to take a shower.

'Hmm..' Ichigo snuck into Ryou's bedroom searching for something to blackmail him with if he ever tried to make her stay late again. Ichigo began looking in a photo album. "This is perfect" she whispered to herself giggling. She put a photo in her pocket and went back down to the kitchen.

Ryou came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen (A/N: After getting dressed!)

"Ok. You can go home now." Ryou said looking at the clock.

"Finally" Ichigo mumbled. "Bye BossMan!"

"Don't tell me your turning into Pudding.."

"Bye! Na No Da!" she stuck her tounge out at Ryou and left. 'Hehe.its fun to annoy Ryou' she thought to herself.

It was dark out.

"It's really dark out..." she looked back at the cafe. Ichigo ran back to the cafe.

"Ryou!" she shouted.

"What baka?!" Ryou said opening the door.

"It's too dark out...I'm afraid to go home alone.." she said frightenedly.

"Why? The boogeyman might kidnap you?" he laughed.

"Exactly!" she said seriously.

"...Fine..I'll walk you home." Ryou walked out of the cafe and began walking Ichigo home.

_Thump._

"What was that?!" Ichigo shouted getting scared.

"Probally just the wind?" Ryou said.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"I don't think that was the wind, Ryou." Ichigo said beginning to get scared...

Meg: Review!  
Ichigo: -sticks tounge out at Ryou-  
Ryou: ..baka!  
Meg: REVIEW!! (and I'll give you a kit-kat bar!!)...& tell me if I had any more grammar or spelling mistakes.


	2. Who Am I? Who Are You?

Meg: Hi! Nya!  
Kishu: Hey!  
Meg: KISH!? What are you doing here? Nya.  
Kishu: I came to hang out with my new best friend -puts arm around Meg-  
Meg: Uh...Ok? Nya.  
Ryou: Hey  
Meg: Hey Ryou! :)  
Kishu: HEY! I thought you loved me!  
Meg: I do. Nya.  
Ryou: I thought you love me!  
Meg: I do.Nya...ICHIGO!! NYA!  
Ichigo: Yeah?  
Meg: Don't leave me alone with Kish and Ryou..too awkward..  
Ichigo: -laughs- Ok!  
Meg: Oh..and thanks to Kisshu Neko for help with a title! Nya!  
Ichigo: Get on with the fic!  
Meg: Kishu, I'm gonna make a new chapter of KishulovesIcigolovesKishu? soon so go to that story and wait. Nya.  
Kishu: Alright. -leaves-  
Meg: Disclaimer! NYA!

Disclaimer: Meg does not own any of this anime that was created by Reiko Yoshida and Mai Ikumi.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_"I don't think that was the wind, Ryou." Ichigo said beginning to get scared..._

Thump. Thump.

"I'm scared..." Ichigo said is a frightened voice.

Ryou was searching for where the thumping sound was coming from.

"AHH!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo!" Ryou looked at where Ichigo was standing... "Ichigo?" he said when he knotice Ichigo had disappeared.

"Ryou" he heard a familiar voice yell.

"Ichigo?!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

"Tasukete!"Ichigo screamed.

Ryou ran to where the scream was coming from.

Suddenly, street lights went on. Ryou saw Ichigo laying on the ground. Unconsious.

"Ichigo!" he ran over to Ichigo 's unconscious body.

Ryou picked up Ichigo and carried her into Cafe Mew Mew.

Ichigo opened her eyes.

"Huh..where am I" Ichigo said sitting up. She came face to face with a cute guy with blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Good..you awake." the cute guy said to her.

"Umm...hello..." Ichigo said. 'he's cute' Ichigo thought staring at him.

"You ok, Ichigo?" said the cute blondie.

'Oh..so my name is Ichigo I guess...but whats his name?" Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo?" he said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hai?!" she said turning pink.

"Are you ok?" asked the blonde guy.

"Hai...Sou omoi-masu.." she said.

"Ok." He said, beginning to leave.

"Wait!" Ichigo said.

"Hai?" he said turning back towards her.

"Umm...where am I?...and...who are you?" she said turning red.

"Huh?" he said walking over to Ichigo. "You don't know where you are...who who I am..?"

"Hai..." she said looking down.

'What happened to her last night?' Ryou thought to himself.

Ichigo looked at Ryou. "Umm...blonde guy?" she said.

"Oh..I'm Shirogane Ryou...and this is Cafe Mew Mew."

"Oh..Konnichiwa, Shirogane" she bowed.

"You can called me Ryou" he said sitting down next to her.

"Ok...Ryou. Nya." she said turning red. "Huh..nya..why do I keep saying..nya..Nya!" she covered her mouth. Ichigo turned strawberry.

Ryou laughed.

"Looks like you turning into a Strawberry, Strawberry." Ryou laughed.

Ichigo turned red. "Nya!"

"I guess you've forgotten that your a Mew Mew, too.." Ryou said.

"A "Mew Mew..." Ichigo said confused...

Meg: REVIEW!  
Kishu: AND Read Meg's "KishuLovesIchigoLovesKishu?"!!  
Meg: Kishu!  
Kishu: I'm going. I'm going. -laughs-  
Ichigo: I bet you like Ryou better, Meg.  
Meg: What makes you say that?  
Ichigo: Well, yesterday you were reading a fic and you decided how it would and and chose Ryou instead of Kishu and even said you liked Ryou better.  
Meg: -turns red- I like Kishu too...  
Ichigo: Meg likes blonde guys.  
Meg: yeah...in "Shin Daa Daa Daa" I love Ruu. He is soo cute when he is all grown up...and he is cute as a baby!  
Ichigo: -laughs- How'd we start talking about Shin Daa Daa Daa?  
Ryou: And how'd we start talking about how Meg likes me?  
Meg: -turns red- Umm...Not too sure...REVIEW!! :) ...And I changed my pen name to...Ryou and Kishu Fan  
Ichigo: Somebody likes Ryou and Kishu. x)  
Meg: REVIEW!


	3. Coming Closer

Meg: Chapter 3..I think.  
Ichigo: Awsome! :)  
Ryou: You don't even know what chapter this is... 0.0  
Meg: No...Do you know?  
Ryou: Umm...  
Ichigo: -laughs-  
Meg: Disclaimer Time! NYA! RYOU!  
Ryou: Meg does not own any of this anime that was created by Reiko Yoshida and Mai Ikumi.  
Meg: I lost Mr. Disclaimer dude, so I made Ryou do it for now. x)

_"A 'Mew Mew'..." Ichigo said confused..._

"Follow me..." Ryou said standing up and walking towards a room.

"Umm...ok.." Ichigo got up and followed him. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." Ryou said.

"H..Hai." Ichigo said.

They arrived to a room with a huge computer.

"Are you trying to tell me your a computer nerd?" Ichigo said.

"Baka.." Ryou mumbled.But Ichigo still heard him.

"Hmph..." Ichigo turned and left. "Jerk" Ichigo mumbled as she left.

Ichigo went outside and bumped into someone.

"Oh..sorry" Ichigo said.

"Hey hunny." a voice said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said to him. "Who are you?"

'Looks like Ichigo lost her memory...this is good.' Kishu thought to himself. "Don't you remember hunny..I'm you boyfriend, Kishu" he smirked.

"Y..you are?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, hunny" Kishu smirked and kissed Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled back.

"I'm dating an elf?!" she shouted.

"I'm not an elf!" Kishu said.

"Then why are your ears pointy?" Ichigo asked.

"I...umm..." Kishu said.

"Go on..." Ichigo said.

"I'm an.." he said. "alien" he mumbled.

"Your an alien?! I'm dating an alien!?" Ichigo shouted and a bunch of people stared at her.

"Nothing to see here" Kishu said. And people stoped staring. Kishu looked back at Ichigo who was already gone.

"I would never go out with an alien...He probally isn't even an alien..he's probally just some nutcase" Ichigo said looking back at the pointy eared "alien". She turned and walked back to Cafe Mew Mew. 'Hmm..where is..whats his name again?...Oh yeah! Ryou!' Ichigo thought as she started looking around for blonde guy she was with before. Ichigo wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry" Ichigo said.

"AH!" Pudding said falling. The plate Pudding had be balancing on sticks had fallen all over the place. Pudding frowned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry-" Ichigo said. 'What's her name?'' she thought.

"It's alright IchiIchi. Na no da!" Pudding smiled.

Just then, Lettuce was walking by, and she slipped on the broken glass and dropped the plates she was holding.

"Are you ok?!" Ichigo said when Lettuce hit the floor.

"Yeah. I'm fine Ichigo." she smiled. Pudding and Lettuce began picking up glass.

"Oh..let me do it...it's kind of my fault the glass is all over the place any way" Ichigo said.

"No, we'll help." Lettuce replied.

"I insist." Ichigo said bending down and picking up some glass.

"Ok. IchiIchi. Na no da" Pudding hugged Ichigo and went back to performing tricks. Lettuce continued to pick up glass.

"I'm gonna help." Lettuce said, still picking up glass.

Ichigo sighed in defeat. "Ok." Ichigo said, and continued picking up glass until there were only too small to pick up pieces.

"I'll get a broom" Lettuce said.

"No, I'll get one...you go back to work. I can take it from here." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Lettuce said.

Ichigo went into the kitchen to get a broom.

"Is there a broom I can use in here?" Ichigo said walking into the kitchen.

"Here, Strawberry." a voice said, handing her a broom.

Ichigo took the broom, and turned around without realising who handed the broom to her.

'I wonder where Ryou is..." she walked out of the kitchen, followed by the person who handed her the broom.

Ichigo turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ryou!" she smiled and turned light pink.

"Hey Strawberry. What'd you need a broom for?"

"I crashed into that blonde little girl, and she dropped plates, then that green haired girl slipped and dropped the plates she was holding." Ichigo said.

"Oh. Ok...And their names are Pudding and Lettuce." Ryou said.

"Which one is Pudding and which is Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"Baka.." Ryou mumbled.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted and looked at Lettuce. "Oh! Is Lettuc the on with the green hair?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep" Ryou said as he began to walk away.

"Wa-" Ichigo realised she hadn't swept up the glass yet, and began to sweep up the glass. Once she finished, she went into the room with the huge computer, that she and Ryou were in before.

"Do Not Enter." Ichigo read a sign on the door. She walked into the room, and walked over to the large computer and began looking at buttons.

Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards the room.

'Uh-oh!' Ichigo thought.

The footsteps were coming closer...

Meg: 5+ reviews for next chapter! Nya!  
Ryou and Ichigo: So review!  
Meg: What they said! :) NYA!


	4. I'm part snow leopard?

**Meg: Chapter 4! NYA!  
Ryou: You positive -smirks-  
Meg: Yes! I am positive!  
Ryou: -laughs- Ok, what ever you say. –smirks-  
Meg: Thanks to every one who reviewed! :)  
Ichigo: -playing with a ball of yawn-  
Meg: Ichigo! Do the disclaimer. Nya.  
Ichigo: Ok! Nya. :)  
Meg: ...Aren't you going to say it?  
Ichigo: Nope.  
Meg: Fine...Ryou! -puppy dog pout-  
Ryou: ...Fine! Meg does not own any of the anime.  
Meg: Ok...On with chapter 4! R&R**

_'Uh-oh!' Ichigo thought._

_The footsteps were coming closer..._

'Where can I hide' Ichigo thought. She looked around and hid in a random spot. 'This spot is really cramped' Ichigo thought, trying to get comfortable. The door opened and Ryou and Keiichiro walked in.

"What happened to Ichigo the other night?" Keiichiro asked Ryou.

"I have no clue..." Ryou answered. "...She was yelling for help, and then I saw her on the ground unconscious..."

Ichigo sat silently, trying not to make any noise. 'Please leave soon...My muscles are beginning to clamp...' she thought.

Ryou and Keiichiro left the room, leaving Ichigo in there all alone. Ichigo shot out of her hiding spot. She walked over to the huge computer. "Do not push." She read a piece of paper near a big red button.

"Why'd it'd have to be a big red button that says 'Do no push.'? That just makes me want to push it even more!" Ichigo said. 'Should I push it?' she thought to herself. Ichigo shut her eyes and pushed the button. "Ok, the urge to push it is gone now…I wonder what I just did…" as Ichigo said that, a huge blinding light appeared. Ichigo shut her eyes. 'What the heck is going on…?' she wondered. Ichigo opened her eyes and saw blue eyes. "R..Ryou?" said.

"Good, you're awake…" said Ryou.

"What happened? ..." Ichigo asked.

"Well Miss Nosey, you pushed that red button that clearly said 'Do not push' and I don't know what it did to you." Ryou said.

Ichigo saw an angry expression on Ryou's face. "I'm sorry." She said looking down at her feet.

Ryou sighed. "It's alright… If you start acting like a snow leopard, it's your own fault for pushing the button."

"When did I push the button?" Ichigo asked.

"Just now, baka!" Ryou said.

"Ohh…So, now I'm half snow leopard half cat?!" Ichigo said.

"Yep" Ryou replied. "You got your memory back?"

"Huh?…it never left…" she said.

"Oook…." Ryou stood up and left.

"'A…snow leopard?..." Ichigo looked to the right and saw a baby snow leopard in a cage. "Awww….It looks so cute!...My mew outfit won't look that different…This now leopard has ears and tail like a cat…but my ears might become snow leopard ears. It is so cute!!" She crawled over to the cage. "Hi little fellow." She smiled. 'I wonder if I'll turn into a snow leopard if I get kissed by someone I like…' Ichigo thought. Ichigo stood up and looked for Ryou. "Hey Ryou!" she shouted when she saw him.

Ryou looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I have a question…" Ichigo said.

"Ok. Ryou said.

Ichigo pulled Ryou into the kitchen. "Ok…when someone I like kisses me… Am I going to turn into a snow leopard?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know…" Ryou said.

"How can you not know?! What are you…Baka?!" She shouted.

Ryou kissed Ichigo and…

**Meg: I left you a little cliffie.  
Ichigo: Am I going to turn into a snow leopard or not?...Meg: 5+ reviews for the next chapter!  
Meg: You'll find out next chapter. I want to see if you turn into on too. c(:  
Ichigo: I love snow leopards! :)  
Meg: Me too!! :)  
Ryou: I have a baby snow leopard…  
Meg: You do?!  
Ryou: Yeah…the one in the cage. –smirks-  
Ichigo: That's not yours!  
Ryou: Yeah it is…right Meg?  
Meg: Yeah.  
Ichigo: Sure…take his side!  
Meg: Review! :) 5+ reviews for next chapter!**


	5. Only True Loves Kiss Can Change Me Back

**Meg: Chapter 5! Shabooyah! Nya! WEEE!  
Ichigo: Are you hyper? 0.o  
Meg: Mhm...a little...why do you ask? Nya.  
Ichigo: You seem a little hyper.  
Meg: Shirogane-kun!  
Ryou: What?  
Meg: Ryou, do the disclimer.  
Ryou: Ok. Meg does not own the anime "Tokyo Mew Mew".  
Meg: -screams-  
Ryou: What?!  
Meg: I thought I saw a spider.  
Ryou: -rolls eyes-  
Ichigo: ...You guys remember me?  
Meg: Who are you? -smirks-  
Ichigo: Ichigo!  
Ryou: We never met you before.  
Ichigo: Ichigo...Mew Ichigo...ring a bell?  
Ryou: Nope. Never met you.****  
Meg: Read and review!! :)**

_"How can you not know?! What are you…Baka?!" She shouted._

_Ryou kissed Ichigo and..._

"Am I a snow leopard?" Ichigo asked. 'Kind of hope I am, kind of hope I'm not...' she thought.

Ryou looked at Ichigo. "..."

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Your both...you have snow leopard tail and ears, and the rest of you in a house cat." Ryou said.

"Ok," Ichigo said. "Now change me back!"

"Nah...you can stay a cat for a while" Ryou said.

"But, then only you will be able to know what I'm saying...and other animals." Ichigo said.

"Oh well." Ryou said.

Ichigo ran towards Ryou, but he was too fasrt for her. She went in the kitchen and Keiichiro kissed her.

"Am I back to normal?" she asked.

Ryou walked in. "I see Ichigo is still a cat." Ryou smirked and walked away.

Ichigo ran towards Ryou and followed him into his room.

"What?" said Ryou.

"Change me back!" Ichigo said.

Ryou walked into the bathroom.

"Jerk..." Ichigo said. She jumped out Ryou's window and landed on her feet. 'I wonder if I can force Ryou to turn into Alto, and if he doesn't change me back, I'll take him somewhere everyone can see him so he has to stay as Alto, and can't change back to Ryou' Ichigo thought. 'I'm so smart!'

She went back into Cafe Mew Mew to try forcing Ryou to change into Alto.

'I wonder where Ryou is...' Ichigo thought as she walked into the kitchen.

"RYOU! TURN INTO ALTO!" Ichio said.

"Fine." Ryou turned into Alto.

Ichigo draged Alto outside where everyone could see them.

"Change me back, or you'll be stuck as Alto forever!" Ichigo said.

"Fine. Fine." Ryou said. "You just have to kiss your true love."

"Ok." Ichigo said.

Alto left and turned back into Ryou.

Ichigo started running to Masaya's house, and found him asleep on his bed. Ichigo kissed the sleeping Masaya, and looked in a mirror. 'Oh man...I'm still a cat err snow leopard errr...what ever.' Ichigo thought. She jumped out the window and ran back towards Cafe Mew Mew. She kept running until she ran into another cat. "Oh. Sorry." Ichigo said. Ichigo saw that the cat was Francois(**A/N: I think thats his name.**). 'AHH! The perverted cat!' Ichigo thought. She began running towards Cafe Mew Mew as fast as she could. She soon arrived at Cafe Mew Mew.

"Ryou" Ichigo shouted.

"Ohh! A cat! IchiIchi would probably like it. Na No Da!" said a little girl with blonde hair.

"Pudding! It's be, Ichigo!" Ichigo tried to tell Pudding, but it was no use. Pudding only heard the cat going Nya.

"Pudding." A voice said.

"Yes Ryou?..." Pudding said.

"Can I have that cat?" Ryou asked.

"Ok. Na No Da." Pudding handed the cat to Ryou and went back to work.

Ryou walked into his bedroom. "I see you still haven't changed back to normal."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo said. "Can you help me find my true love?"

"Umm...ok." Ryou said. "Hope you don't have bad breath...you have A LOT of kissing a head of you." he smirked.

Ichigo sighed. "Let's just get thi over with..."

Just then, Kishu appeared.

**Meg: Chapter Complete!  
Ichigo: Okie dokie.  
Meg: -sings "Gay Boyfriend"- xD  
Ryou: Would you ever date a gay guy? 0.o  
Meg: Nope. Probably not. Review! :D  
Ryou: And?  
Meg: Oh yeah! Answer the poll on my profile, and check out my fanfic "Truth or Dare".**


	6. Final Chapter

**Meg: Chapter 6!  
Ryou: Ok..  
Meg: GUESS WHAT!  
Ryou: What?  
Meg: I saw Made Of Honor today!! :D  
Ryou: Ok...  
Ichigo: Hello?  
Meg: Ryou, do the disclaimer.  
Ichigo: What am I, invisible?!  
Ryou: Meggggg does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.  
Meg: This will be the last chapter. But then, I'll make a new Tokyo Mew Mew fic. I'm not sure who'll be the main characters though. So, in your review tell me who you think the main characters in my new fic should be.**

_"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo said. "Can you help me find my true love?"_

_"Umm...ok." Ryou said. "Hope you don't have bad breath...you have A LOT of kissing a head of you." he smirked._

_Ichigo sighed. "Let's just get thi over with..."_

_Just then, Kishu appeared._

"Kishu?" Ichigo said. "What are you doing here?"

Kishu flew down and picked up Ichigo. "I heard about your little problem."

"Wha-" Ichigo was cut off by Kishu kissing her.

'_Kishu can speak cat?!'_' Ichigo thought. _'I wonder if I changed back...'_

Kishu pulled away and frowned. _'I guess I'm still a cat...' _Ichigo frowned.

Kishu teleported somewhere else.

"Ryou...what if we never find my true love?" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Ryou said.

"I hope your right..." Ichigo jumped onto Ryou's shoulder.

_'How can we find her true love...' _Ryou wondered to himself.

"Hi Bossman! Na No Da!" Pudding waved to Ryou as he walked into the dining room of Cafe Mew Mew. Ryou waved back and walked out of the cafe.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." Ryou said walking through the park.

Ryou continued to walk until they got to the front of Ichigo's school. '_Why'd Ryou bring me to my school?_' Ichigo wondered. Ryou walked to the school yard where a bunch of boys from Ichigo's school were playing basketball. "You like any of these guys?" Ryou whispered to Ichigo. "Their all cute," Ichigo whispered back. "but who would kiss a cat?"

"Kishu." Ryou smirked.

"Besides Kish." Ichigo said.

"Someone who loves cats..." Ryou said. "...or someone who gets knocked out and a cat kisses them."

"Ok," Ichigo said. "knock one of them out."

"Ok." Ryou said turning into a cat. Alto (Ryou) walked over to the group of boys and gave them all nerve pinches. Ryou changed back and walked over to Ichigo.

"How did you..." Ichigo started.

"Nerve pinch." Ryou smirked.

Ichigo began kissing all the boys, but she wasn't changing back! "None of these guys are my true love." Ichigo walked over to Ryouand he picked her up. "Maybe we can go to that psychic in the park."

"Ok." Ryou left the school yard and began walking to the park with Ichigo, leaving the boys unconscious. Ichigo and Ryou arrived at the psychic.

"Hi," Ryou said. "I was wondering-"

"If I could tell you who this kitten's true love is." the psychic.

"Umm...yeah." Ryou said. '_Wow...this lady is good..._'

The psychic took Ichigo's paw. "This kitten's true love...is an American."

"Yeah. But what is his name." Ichigo said but all the psychic could hear was a lot of "nya's"

"Ok, thank you. We'll be going now." Ryou said walking away from the psychic.

"I wanted to know his name!" Ichigo shouted.

"We already know he is American." Ryou said looking a his watch.

"We have to go to America!?" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah. But we'll need some help from Kishu..." Ryou said.

* * *

"I can't believe you asked Kishu to help." Ichigo said sitting on top of Ryou's head.

"Did you want to take a plane there?" Ryou said.

Ichigo looked down. "No..."

Kishu, Ichigo, and Ryou teleported to America. "Why couldn't that stupid psychic tell us his name." Ichigo said.

"I left before she got the chance to." Ryou said walking though the streets if New York with Ichigo and Kishu.

"Why are we in New York?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know!" Ryou said.

Kishu teleported somewhere else.

"Where'd Kishu go?" Ichigo asked looking around. '_Why'd I have to be a cat...I want to go shopping!_'

"I don't know!" Ryou said buying a pretzel.

"You don't know what, sir?" said the pretzel seller.

"Oh...umm...I...I'm on the phone...Mom, I don't know when I'll be home." Ryou said.

"Ok." said the pretzel seller.

Ryou walked away. "Haha! That dude probably thought you were a psycho!" Ichigo laughed.

Kishu teleported back.

"Your back! Where'd you go?" Ichigo said.

"To the psychic...she said your true love is in New York...Right now!..." Kishu said.

"Ok, let's find him!" Ichigo jumped off Ryou and began running to find her true love.

"...and standing in the same spot as Ryou..." Kishu finished.

Ichigo realized Kishu and Ryou weren't following her. She turned around and ran over to them. "Why aren't you two following me?" she asked.

"Your true love is..." Kishu started.

"Go on." Ichigo said.

"Standing right infront of you" Kishu finished.

Ichigo looked infront of her, where Ryou was standing. "Oh my gosh...my true love is..."

"Yeah." Kishu said.

"My true love is Nick Jonas?!" Ichigo said.

Ryou and Kishu fell anime style.

"She is slow." Kishu sweatdropped.

Ichigo ran over to Nick Jonas and gave him a nerve pinch to knock him out. Ichigo kissed him and...

'_NOTHING! Oh my gosh! I'm still a cat!!_' Ichigo thought. Ichigo walked back over to Ryou and Kishu. "Nick Jonas wasn't my true love..."

"Yeah...we already knew that." Kishu said.

"Then who is my true love?!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryou picked up Ichigo, and kissed her. A bunch of people began to stare with faces that said. 'What the heck? This lunatic is kissing a cat!' Ryou and Kishu went into a random store with Ichigo.

"Am I still a cat?" Ichigo asked.

"Your a cat?" asked a girl with black hair brown eyes.

"What?! Oh! Umm...No! Of course not! Don't be crazy!" Ichigo said waving her hands in front of her face.

"Your acting very suspescious..." the girl said.

"Umm..." Ichigo said.

"Meg," yelled a girl with brown hair. "what do you think of this shirt?"

"It's cute, Julie!" yelled back the girl with black hair.

"So, your name is Meg?" Ichigo said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." said the black haired girl.

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Nice to meet you." Meg said. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"What secret?" Ichigo said.

"I know your part cat. Well, see you." Meg walked over to her friend.

Ichigo looked at Ryou. "So...I guess your my true love..."

"Wait...Don't want to be a third-wheel." Kishu said and he walked over to Meg and Julie.

"Yep." Ryou said.

"I never would have guessed you of all people would be my true love..." Ichigo said.

"Me either" Ryou said.

Ryou and Ichigo looked at each other and kissed. "Ichigo, will you be my girlfriend?" Ryou asked.

"Yes!" Ichigo smiled and kissed Ryou.

**Meg: The End! -laughs- It took me like a week to write this chapter...but that's only because I wrote for like 2 minutes then took a 2 day brake. This is my first fan fic that wasn't a oneshot that I finished. Yay! I'm so proud that I actually finished this! Sorry if it seemed rushed, it sort of was rushed (don't ask why it was sort of rush). I am sleepy right now. -yawns- I didn't really think the ending was that interesting. My future fanfics will be better. I promise!****  
Ichigo: You going to make a sequel?  
Ryou: -stretches-  
Fangirls: -scream-  
Meg: Who let in fangirls?! Security!  
Security: -take away fangirls-  
Meg: Well, review. And I'll be making a new fanfic soon. My arms are a little tired now. -stretches arms- Bye! :) Be sure to read "Truth or Dare" and my new fan fic I will be making soon.  
Ichigo: Why are you two ignoring me.  
Meg: Hi, I'm Meg. Nice to meet you.  
Ryou: And I'm Ryou.  
Ichigo: Arg!  
Meg: Are you a pirate?  
Ichigo: -rolls eyes-**


End file.
